


Inevitable Really

by AssassinOfChyra



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and others - Freeform, background taakitz, there will eventually be more tags when I actually figure out where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfChyra/pseuds/AssassinOfChyra
Summary: A frazzled looking young woman steps into the coffee shop carrying a large stack of books and folders full of loose paper. She walks up to the counter and sets the stack down before speaking “How much to fill the largest sized cup i can get with espresso shots.”





	Inevitable Really

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I have written.  
> There Ruby I did it  
> I will (probably) be adding chapters

Lup was dozing off against the counter, her head against her hand as Kravitz emerged from the back room. “We close in half an hour, maybe you could wait until then before you begin slumber” Kravitz said, startling Lup.  
“I am awake, totally alert and ready for anything goth-boss” Lup jumped to her feet and flashed him a smile and finger guns. Kravitz sighed and walked around the counter to begin clearing tables. “We probably won’t have anymore customers tonight so you can start cleaning up, don’t put everything away though, just-” Kravitz is interrupted by Lup, “yeah, yeah, I got it, just in case someone comes in last minute, even though that never happens because we are a coffee shop and it is ten at night.” As if summoned by the sense of irony the bell above the door rings as Lup references the time.  
A frazzled looking young woman steps into the coffee shop carrying a large stack of books and folders full of loose paper. She walks up to the counter and sets the stack down before speaking “How much to fill the largest sized cup i can get with espresso shots.” Lup takes a few moments to process before responding “Uh, like twelve dollars”  
“Ok fine could I please get that and a scone” the woman gestures at the almost empty pastry case. “Yeah you can, but have you stopped to consider if you should?” Lup can feel Kravitz’s glare from across the room “I am pretty sure that the amount of caffeine would transport you into the void.”  
The woman stands emotionless for a second and then begins to shake from laughter “Honestly, that is the best case scenario. I would walk backwards into hell if it meant I didn’t have to grade another paper tonight, but I still have thirty more and I don’t have the strength to do it on my own.”  
“Kk I gotchu” Lup smiles and turns on the espresso machine, “it is gonna take a while though. Could I get your name for the order?” “Lucretia and thank you.” Lucretia takes her stack of papers over to a nearby table and begins to grade while she waits. Kravitz walks back around the counter and shoots Lup a look that is either confusion, or the cold glare of death, it is hard to tell sometimes with him. “I will get you your scone” Kravitz says slightly too loud, trying to get Lucretia’s attention, she seems to be silently arguing with some bad handwriting and doesn’t notice.  
Fifteen minutes later the “coffee” is finished and Lup calls out to Lucretia. Lucretia pays and stops to take a sip before she goes, not even wincing at the extreme bitterness. “Hopefully it is enough caffeine” she says picking her things back up, she stops right before leaving “Oh and again, thank you.” Lucretia smiles leaving the store and a very red Lup behind.


End file.
